ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: A New Hope (2013 TV series)
'THIS PAGE IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN. '- TheUltimateAvenger ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''is an upcoming CGI animated and sequel television series to 2008's Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The series takes place between Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ''and ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and focues on Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa's battle against Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire. Twenty-two episodes have been ordered for the first season. The series premiered on Disney XD on October 5, 2013. 'Plot' The series picks up months following the destruction of the first Death Star and focuses on Luke Skywalker, Tenzin Daka, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookie, Rahn Kato, the growing Rebel Alliance and their battle against Darth Vader, the Emperor, Dex Gene, the Galactic Empire and their plans to create an even more powerful and deadly Death Star. 'Characters' 'Rebel Alliance:' *'Luke Skywalker' Luke is the series' main protagonist and a Jedi Knight in training. Luke was brought up on a Tatooie where he met Obi-Wan Kenobi who taught him the ways of the Force before his death at the hands of Darth Vader. Throughout the series Luke will become more of a leader as well as a better Jedi with the help of his Jedi partner Tenzin and their Jedi Master Rahm Kota. Luke also develops feelings for a Rebel called Nilla Zara. Luke is more of an improvising Jedi and finds it hard to follow orders as well as this he is also a very skilled pilot. He wealds a single bladed blue lightsaber. *'Tenzin Daka' Tenzin is a Dathomirian Zabrak and a Jedi Knight in training. He has vast knowledge of the Jedi history and is more of a by the book Jedi. Tenzin is Rahm Kota's first apprentice who was saved by Kota from Vader's purge of Dathomir when he was an infant. He wealds a double bladed purple lightsaber. *'Princess Leia Organa' Leia is the former princess of Alderaan and the leader of the Rebel Alliance. She is also the adopted daughter of former Senator Bail Organa. Throughout the series Leia develops feeling for Han Solo. She also develops a friendship with Nilla Zara. *'Han Solo' Han is a former bounty hunter who joins the Rebel Alliance. His partner is also a former bounty hunter and Wookie called Chewbacca. Throughout the series Han develops feeling for Leia. He also forms a strong friendship with Luke. *'Nilla Zara' Nilla is a memeber of the Rebels and a talented sniper. Throughout the series Nilla develops feelings for Luke. *'Chewbacca the Wookie' Chewbacca is a Wookie and former bounty hunter. He is partners with Han, also a former bounty hunter. Chewbacca forms a bond with C-3PO and R2-D2. *'Rahm Kota' Rahm is a Jedi master who survived the greate Jedi purge and went into hidding on a remote jungle planet. Kota's last mission before Order 66 was given out was to retrieve a Dathomirian Zabrak child of the force. After Anakin Skywalker's transformation into Darth Vader, Vader ordered an attack on all planets on which Jedi could take refuge including Dathomir. Kota saved the young child of the force called Tenzin Daka and trained him in the ways of the Force. He wealds a single bladed green lightsaber. *'R2-D2' R2-D2 is an astromech droid. During the Clone Wars R2 shared a strong bond with Anakin Skywalker and carried that bond onto Anakain's son Luke. He also shares a friendship with fellow droid C-3PO. *'C-3PO' C-3PO is a protocol droid who was built by a young Anakin and surved as a servent of Senator Padme Amidala. He also shares a friendship with fellow droid R2-D2. *'Wedge Antilles' Wedge is a member of the Rebels and a skilled pilot who often competes with Luke. *'Admiral Ackbar' Ackbar is the commanding Amiral of the Mon Calamari war fleet. He is a war strategist who joins the Rebels in their fight against the Empire. *'Hacker' Hacker is a member of the Rebels and a skilled combat trainer. *'Obi-Wan Kenobi (spirit)' Ob-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi Master durning and after the Clone Wars who lived on Tatooie. After Luke met Obi-Wan, Kenobi told him about his father being a former apprentice of his during the Clone Wars who was murdered by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan was killed in a duel with Vader and now contacts Luke as a spirit with the help of the Force. 'Galactic Empire:' *'Darth Vader' Vader is the leader of the Galactic Empire and the series' main antagonist. Durning the Clone Wars, Vader was once a Jedi Knight known as "Anakin Skywalker" who was lured to the Dark side of the Force by chancellor Palpatine who was later revealed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Vader is now a powerful Sith Lord and an apprentice to Sidious. He is also training a secret apprentice of his own called Dex Gene. Unknowingly to Luke, Vader is his real father. He wealds a single bladed red lightsaber and occasionally wealds two single bladed red lightsabers. *'Dex Gene' Dex is Darth Vader's secret apprentice as well as Luke's rival. Years before the destuction of the first Death Star, Vader launched an attack on the planet Umbara and killed Gene's parents. Vader felt a strong hatred within Gene and took him to train him as his apprentice. Vader and Gene are now planning to overthrow the Emperor. He wealds a single bladed blue lightsaber and a single bladed green lightsaber. *'Emperor Palpatine / Darth Sidious' Emperor Palpatine is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and Darth Vader's master. Palpatine was once a chancellor of the Galactic Senate during the Clone Wars who worked from both sides as the Chancellor and Darth Sidous to destroy the Jedi Order. Palpatine also turned former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker into his apprentice Darth Vader. Throughout the series Palpatine attempts and number of times to turn Luke to the Dark side. He wealds a single bladed red lightsaber. *'Captain Lanton Cord' Cord is the captain of the deadly new weapon created by the Empire, a ship called the Cyclopsis. Cord is also the right-hand lieutenant of Vader after the death of his predecessor Grand Moff Tarkin. *'King Kronin' Kronin is a general in the Empire's army who is assigned by Darth Vader to take over a planet of which the natives have formed a Rebelion and may be a threat to the Empire. He wealds a single bladed red lightsaber. 'Cloud City:' *'Lando Calrissian' Lando is the Administrator of Cloud City, a giant cloud station based above the gasious planet Bespin. He is an ally of the Rebel Alliance and an old friend of Han's. 'Cloud City Guard:' *Xen Kahn Kahn is the captain of the royal guard of Cloud City. Kahn and the rest of the guard begin a rebelion against Calrissian to force the city into becoming a part of the war so that the guard can reclaim their titles of warriors instead of working as a disgarced police force. The guard's weapons include single handed laser guns, machine laser guns and electrified guard staffs. *Owla Comma Owla is Kahn's right-hand woman and also a member of the Cloud City Guard. 'Others:' *'Lok Limbo' Lok is a bounty hunter who is an old rival to Han Solo. Lok has a personal vandetta against Han for losing to him in a bounty hunt. Lok is often hired by higher beings than himself, including Darth Vader and Jabba the Hutt. He also occasionally works with fellow boundy hunter Raven. *Raven Raven is a female bounty hunter who forms a rivarly with princess Leia. She occasianlly works with fellow bounty hunter Lok Limbo. Apart from her bounty hunter weapons, Raven also wealds a single bladed red lightsaber which she stole from one of Vader's generals. *Jabba the Hutt Jabba is a Hutt from the planet Tatoonie and the leader of his own criminal empire. Jabba has a vandetta against Han Solo who owns him money. *Rover Rover is the leader of a pirate gang that terrorises a peaceful village and it's natives. Rover faces off against as well as assists the Rebels a number of times throughout the series. 'Series Overview' *List of Star Wars: A New Hope episodes 'Season 1: A New Hope (2013-14)' 'Season 2: Shadows of the Empire (2014-15)' 'Production' The series premiere episode'' "Wookie War" was originaly reported to be titled ''"A War on Kashyyyk", before the producers of the series confirmed otherwise. The writers of the series confirmed that the Luke Skywalker and Tenzin Daka of Star Wars: A New Hope ''will be the Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. 'Ownership' ''Star Wars: A New Hope (2013 TV series) ''was created by and belongs to TheUItimateAvenger , please DO NOT edit. Category:Star Wars